


Lie and Sleep

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: a thousand kisses deep into this and Tim smiles when Jason complains about the TV.





	Lie and Sleep

He’s a thousand kisses deep into this thing, into Jason, into this life, he’s a thousand wishes and more into the future and there’s not much else to do but to stay beside him and enjoy it.

It’s a different kind of danger that settles in, a threat that looms over them after sex, before breakfast, during silly roadtrips where they fight over The Clash and Led Zeppelin and Jason always seems to win, so they listen to Kashmir at least three times before Tim gets pissed off and switches to another song and steals a kiss while Jason pays attention on the road, hands steady on the wheel, a smug smirk stamped on his face.

It’s different than death and life and fighting and winning and bleeding. It’s a question that sends them into silence. It’s a different kind of danger when they wonder how long this will last. Happiness hits them every now and then but it’s a fleeting, unfamiliar feeling that they don’t trust.

Perhaps they work better battered and bruised, on the brink of disasters and tragedies. Equals, they’ve both been reborn in a way, they’ve both been there, under the ground, covered in dirt while people were crying the absence of their dead bodies.

They shouldn’t expect much, they know, not when their love confession comes down to not feeling as crazy when they’re together, but there’s an entire life in their heads, one spent together in peace, and it’s hard to tune it out.

The white noise it creates from all the hoping, making their hearts beat faster and faster every time they talk about moving some place else. It won’t happen, no. Gotham has a way of creeping up on them, its rotten core gripping them by the feet and pulling them back.

There’s no escape, but it’s nice to pretend. It’s nice, a thousand kisses deep into this and Tim smiles when Jason complains about the TV and turns it off in annoyance, falls back on the bed in dramatic fashion while tugging at Tim’s shirt and bringing him down.

It’s a lazy day, there’s nothing to see, nothing to say. Tim closes his eyes, head resting on Jason’s chest, and he waits until sleep comes.

Even abandoned houses in the middle of nowhere feel like home in their make believe.


End file.
